The resuection of Ouroboros
by Bolts-of-Memorys
Summary: Model Z's missing, Aile and Grey have been captured, Alberts alive, and Thomas can megamerge can things get any worse read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Vent dashed though Legion HQ

Vent dashed though Legion HQ. He had traced a biometal signature to be somewhere within Legion HQ and he wasn't going home empty-handed. "Simple mission" Vent thought, not knowing that half of the remaining mavericks from Model W were launching an attack on Legion. "There's too many of them!" Model X gasped, "We have to get out of here!" "No." Vent said "I'm not leaving without the biometal!" "The biometal is on the other side of this door" Model X explained. "Then lets go!" Vent yelled. As soon as Vent opened the door Model X screamed "Look out!" Kaboom! "What the?" Vent cursed. "Hello Vent" Master Thomas chuckled. "Master Thomas, what are you doing here?" Vent questioned. "Wait Vent! He has the biometal!" Model X said. "Your friends right Vent" Master Thomas laughed. "MEGAMERGE!" Vent shouted! "Hand over the biometal now Thomas!" "I don't think so Megaman Model X." Thomas whispered. Suddenly Megamen Model H, F, P, and L warped in. "Its over Vent you lose!" Master Thomas chuckled "Megamen attack!" "Vent we have to retreat" Model X told Vent. Before Vent had a chance to warp out all four megamen ambushed him. Model H struck him with a hurricane slash. Model F bombarded Vent with punches. Model P shurikan stormed Vent, and finally Model L filled the area full of water and froze half of Vents arm. "Urk, Model X go back to Guardian HQ we can't risk you being captured" Vent muttered. "No we're partners, if you go down then I'm going down with you" Model X gasped.

"Finish him Model H" Thomas commanded "Good bye--" "A-Trans!" All of a sudden Ashe dropped in and changed into Chromoforce! "Time Freeze!" she yelped before Model H could finish off Vent! "A-Trans!" Ashe transformed back to Model A. Quickly Ashe grabbed Vent and teleported out. As time returned to normal Master Thomas teleported out of Legion HQ.

Inside Thomas's hideout

"Drat" Thomas swore, "I almost had one of our four problems out of our hair." "Not to worry." The cloaked figure "After we resurect Ouroborus nothing will stop us but until hat happens we will have to deal with biomerging with Model Ws, and this time around I won't be beaten not by Ashe not by Vent and not by Prometheus and Pandora!" "But Albert what about Model Z?" Thomas asked. "Model Z is being hunted down as we speak he won't bother us any after he's destroyed!" Albert laughed. "Not to mention we have Aile and Grey in captivity. There's no way Vent can destroy us without Model Z"

Jail cell of Thomas's hideout

"Damn it! Why did I have to get captured?" Grey cursed "I'm going to kill Master Thomas when I get out of here!" "I had just gotten the courage to ask Ashe out too" he thought. "Quit your screaming" Aile commanded "I'm not enjoying this anymore than you are Grey. Since they took both of our biometal fragments we're going to have to wait for an opportunity to escape. I wonder if Vent and Ashe have found Model Z yet" "No Aile they haven't" Thomas said as he warped in. "Now I think I'll start torturing you prisoners, because I know that if I send them a transmission of you two hurt there going to come on a rescue mission where we can trap them. And with that I say...MEGAMERGE!" As Aile and Grey stood there in disbelief as Master Thomas of the Sage Trinity slow transformed and megamerged into a megaman! Slowly Thomas's body was surrounded by rusty red samurai armor. A Y shaped icon formed around his spiky helmet. His feet were being covered by giant boots. "Now then prisoners meet the newest megaman, megaman Model Y! Energize spear!" As the energy spear came into visual "Now" he snickered "Let the torturing begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Aile Vent Ashe Grey Model's Z H X L F P W Ouroboros Albert and Thomas are part of Capcom and I do not own them (I'm sorry I didn't have a disclaimer in my last chapter I will have 1 in all my new chapters)

Hunter Camp

"Whoa! Where the heck am I?" Vent questioned. "Oh I remember now Ashe carried me out of Legion HQ after the other megamen ambushed me." "So you're finally awake" Ashe said "While you where unconsious Thomas sent us a transmission. Apparently he wants to hand over our biometals in return for Aile and Grey not being harmed anymore" "Anymore?" Vent questioned" "Oh right here's a picture of them up to date." (shows picture of Aile and Grey severely injured) "Oh my god!" Vent gasped "how could they do that to Aile?" "Oh sure don't worry one little bit about Grey" Ashe sighed. "No see that's your job Ashe" Vent joked "IMGOINGTOKILLYOUFORTHATCOMMENT!" Ashe screamed. 'TAKETHIS!" Quickly (and painfully) Ashe turns around and kicks Vent straight in the balls. "Damn that hurts! Why'd you have to go and do that Ashe?" "Because Vent you forced me too" Ashe responded "Now lets go make a rescue plan to help them"

Meteo Ruins

"Damn I wish I had the life of action and adventure but no I get stuck cleaning up Ouroboros luckily an ancient ruins were found in the clean up of it and I was put in charge of the expedition" Xyl "They keep warning me to not go to deep into the ruins with this strange device I found in Ouroboros, but I never listen to them. ...What's this? The radar is going crazy! Holy cow I've got to go tell the others about this!" Slowly he climbed back up to the entrance of the ruins. As soon as he climbed out of the ruins mavericks rushed at him "Give us Biometal Model Z!" they were saying as the struck Xyl. Slowly he collapsed to the ground. "Urk" he said "I wished I could do something!" "If you want to help the world I will lend you my strength" a voice said "What the?" Xyl "Biolink established M.E.G.A. system online!" "Wha?" Xyl asked. "You're now a megaman!" said the voice "Megaman Model Z (looks just like Gyro megamerged with Model Z) now here's your Z saber now let's kill some mavericks!" Suddenly all of the mavericks seemed like nothing, Xyl kept blowing them all up! "Wow" Xyl thought "there's an army of them and each one of them are almost nothing!" ZAAAAP! Thunder crackled though out the sky when the last maverick was slain. "Huuhhuuuhh did I really just take on an army of mavericks?" Xyl thought "Yes you did." a voice said as lighting struck Xyl "Now hand over Model Z." "Xyl, Xyl! Gah he's unconscious. Ok come on out Thomas" "Very well" The voice said as Thomas warped in "Now Model Z come with me" "...No..." Xyl said. "I'm...not going...to...let...you take...Model...Z" "Now then...urk...I know...what...this...other artifact is...I'm not going...down this way...Double Megamerge!" "What?" Thomas gaped. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Xyl screamed.

Jail cell in Thomas's hideout

"I still wish I'd known that Thomas can megamerge." Aile sighed "Damn that Thomas!" "At least he didn't go full force on us" Grey whined "or we would be dead right now. Speaking of which how do you think Vent and Ashe are doing right now." "Knowing Vent, he's probably thinking of a daring rescue mission that's way too complicated. To save us as we speak"


End file.
